1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools and, more specifically, to a turnbuckle having pivoting releasable anchors on opposing ends of the turnbuckle portion so that when the anchorable members are attached to different workpieces the instant invention provides for moving one or both of the attached workpieces toward or away from the other.
The turnbuckle anchors are comprised of a plate-like housing with structure for releasably receiving a turnbuckle eyelet and a blade having a substantially triangular shape extending from the housing opposing surface. The blade when driven into an article forms an anchor with the other blade driven into or abutting another article whereby the relative distance between the articles can be increased or decreased as desired.
The anchor plates are repositionable so that the blades having a somewhat flat edge can be respectively faced toward or away from the other and flipped whereby one blade is facing up while the other faces down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other turnbuckle devices designed for workpieces. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 310,767 issued to Wilson on Jan. 13, 1885.
Another patent was issued to Grenier on Grenier as U.S. Pat. No. 1,037,615. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,632 was issued to Stiranka on Mar. 30, 1954 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 29, 1967 to Baillie et al as U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,359.
Another patent was issued to Zdeb on Jan. 24, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,902. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,269 was issued to Schreyer on Dec. 19, 1978. Another was issued to Bernard et al. on Mar. 27, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,612 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 20, 2005 to Scott et al as U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,516.
Another patent was issued to Takaguchi on Oct. 24, 1984 as Japan Patent No. JP59187138. Yet another Japan Patent No. JP2271102 was issued to Hayama on Nov. 6, 1990. Another was issued to Omi et al. on Dec. 3, 1993 as U.S. Patent No. JP5318330 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 7, 2004 to Freigeber as European Patent Application No. EP1435310.